


Motel

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: #SpnStayAtHome2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SpnStayAtHome | SPN Stay at Home Challenge, Bobby Singer is Dean and Sam Winchester's Parent, Cas is home, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Character Study, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Happy Ending, Has some fluff at the end, Heaven, Hell, How Do I Tag, I have no idea, I say plot....., I think?, M/M, Motels, No Angst, Or People, Purgatory, cause I'm basic like that, has some plot at the end, idk - Freeform, idk what to tag, no beta we die like men, or at least very little angst, or whatever you want to die like, or women, places Dean has lived, soft bois, well......, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: #SpnStayAtHomeprompt 5 ~ MotelDean has stayed in many places over the years.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: #SpnStayAtHome2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705303
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Motel

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all...... Yes I'm late....... but to be fair to me, time doesn't exist and neither do Mondays.....  
> Yeah IDK what this is............ I had an idea..... I'm not sure how well it went but I like it....  
> It's kind...... weird....? But I promise it has a really fluffy end!!  
> And yeah... No beta. Any mistakes are mine!!

Dean has stayed in many places over the years.

When he was little, before his world crumbled and before he knew how to shoot a gun, he lived in a house. It was a medium sized place, soft and warm, but the most important part of it was that it was full. Every room had happy, bright memories and laughter etched into all the walls. There were parents around each corner, smiling and keeping Dean happy and safe. 

Angels were watching over him. That's what Mary said.

Sam was born and everything just kept getting brighter. His mum was always smiling and hugging him, his dad was full of joy and gruff jokes, his baby brother was as happy as babies could be. Everyone said he was cute, Dean believed he looked more like a small potato, but he didn't argue back. This was his brother, of course everyone should adore him. The house was bright and warm and happy. Dean's life was amazing.

He had a home.

But then everything went wrong, there was a fire and screaming and pain and smoke and hurt and loss and before Dean could even register what was happening, his house was gone. A blackened husk, no love or happiness or safety remained, just a dead mother, a grieving father, a helpless baby brother and a demon to hunt.

After the fire took everything, Dean stayed in a car. Baby. He may have been sleeping in motels but she was his home. Even once everything was gone she was still there. The one stable in his life. With a dad who was constantly off on hunts, and a brother who couldn't wait until he was old enough to leave, Baby was the one constant he could rely on. The one thing which would never leave him.

Motel after motel, hunt after hunt, year after year until Sam was old enough and disappeared off to law school, leaving Dean and their dad to finish their revenge alone. Not that that actually happened. No, as soon as Sam had left, so had John. Leaving Dean alone with a hunt to go on, a bundle of money which will barely cover the cost of gas, and Baby. Still the only thing which had ever bothered to stick around.

Years passed, his dad went missing, Sam returned, Baby got smashed and still, all Dean had was a dingy motel which changes by the day, a beaten up car, a dead dad and brother who was only there because he had no one left.

For a time, Bobby's was a home. He didn't live there, not for very long at a time anyway. But it was safety, it was homebase, it was a place he could always go to for some gruff words of encouragement and a cold beer.

More time passed, he went to hell, safety no longer existed. He lived in hell, he lived for hell and home was no longer a thing he could remember. All he knew was pain and hurt and hate and darkness.

And then there was light.

There was light and he was alive, back into dusty motels, the odd stop at Bobby's slightly less dusty house, his car and his brother. And now an angel.

And stuff changed, like it always does.

Motels came and went, Sam came and went, Bobby came and went, Cas came and went, Baby came and went, but for the first time ever, they always returned. For the first time, Dean was never alone for long. It wasn’t that he wasn’t alone, he often was, but if he called, someone would be there.

For the first time in his life, everything was going well.

He died, Sam died, Cas died, Bobby died, most of the times they returned instantly, sometimes they didn’t.

He stayed in a car, a house, a cabin, many motels and then, a bunker.

Time kept on passing.

Heaven, Hell, Purgatory.

It kept on going.

Dean couldn’t name the exact moment changed, maybe it was during Purgatory when everything was at risk, yet there was nothing to lose. Maybe it was when they got the Bunker, and finally they had a stable resting place, a stable home. Maybe it was an early morning smile, a slice of pie, the end of the world. Maybe it was loyalty, or safety, or warmth. He didn’t know, but something changed.

Home was no longer where he stayed, no matter how deserving the bunker probably was for that title. Home was still safety and warmth and happiness and laughter, but it was no longer a building which held memories of those things.

Home was no longer a place, it was a person.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Dean?” Cas asks quietly, noticing his boyfriend - and doesn’t that thought always make him smile. It took a while, but they finally made it here - sitting hunched over the war room table. It’s after 3am and Cas has just returned from a hunt. By the looks of it, Dean tried to stay awake until he returned. Cas doesn’t need to use his angel powers to tell that he failed.

“Come on then sleepyhead,” Cas whispers, scooping his hunter up gently, careful not to wake him up, before carrying him to their room.

He spends the short walk gazing down, taking the time to gaze over every freckle, every line, every scar, after so long away. It’s only been a couple of months, but that’s long enough for both of them. Cas hated every second, but it was worth it, because now he’s free. Heaven is stable so he can now stay on Earth with Dean and the rest of their family. His grace will drain away, he doesn’t know how long it will take, but one day it will be gone completely.

He doesn’t care.

He will age with Dean and when they die, they will be able to share a heaven. Cas will spend the rest of his life, and his death, by Dean’s side. What more could he ask for?

With a soft smile, he lays Dean down in the bed, curling up next to him and pulling the covers over them both. He closes his eyes and allows Dean’s gentle breathing to guide him to the closest thing he can get to sleep while he still has his grace.

Dean has stayed in many places over the years, but none of that matters, because when he’s safe in his angel’s arms, he’s home. Wherever he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> If you have time, a comment would be greatly appreciated!!  
> Hope you have a good day/night!!  
> Stay safe!!!


End file.
